The previously, the commonly known solution for connecting a vehicle to the electricity distribution network is the ordinary engine heater cable. Another, less known, solution is the induction coupling, which is used to convey large currents in the accumulators of electrical vehicles. Both solutions require precision when connecting.
In previous patent applications a technique is described which is used to effect a cordless connection between a vehicle and the electric power net, see Swedish patent application 0502113-4 and published international patent application WO 2007/035165. These applications show a cordless connection which requires very low precision when connecting.